Season 8 Episode 7 Partners
by Reberon
Summary: With Wood being controlled by the Source Faith becomes a little unhinged as to why no one wants to help him.Dawn and Rona Centric Too. PLEASE REVIEW THIS :


**Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Season 8 **

**Note from the Writer: ****This is a fan fiction and was never made by 20th centaury Fox. All the Characters are used for the use of the story line. All who read this please send me a rating on this episode after you've read it (on a scale of 1 - 10, 1 being bad and 10 being excellent) Thanks Reberon**

E-mail me at: Read Past the Past episodes that I have written to understand why Sunnydale is back, I wanted to have a place that everyone would be familier with…Ne ways Please REVIEW ME

**Episode 7 - Partners**

Written by : Reberon

Episode No: 251

(Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer)

**From Episode 1 of Season 8**

**Buffy:** Watchers Council. Last year it kind of got blown up. But my old watcher is trying to set it up again.

**Cut to: Episode 2 of Season 8**

Willow: To those lost and those gained, may the New Year bring forth life, love and everything else. I personally would like to thank Kennedy! _She looks at Kennedy._ I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and your love. And to Anya and Xander! Thanks for getting me into that situation anyway. _Xander blushes and he takes off his patch. We notice now that he has his eye back._

**Cut to: Episode 3 Of Season 8**

**Buffy:** I know, we're here to stop you Willow.

**Willow:** But what did I do?

**Buffy:** The spell, to harness the scythe.

**Willow:** Or stop it after we won, I didn't have the energy to stop the spell and we

thought that it would be better off like this. But where am I, I mean well in

this timeline?

**Cut to: Episode 3 Of Season 8**

_Buffy, Kennedy and Willow sit in a circle and watch the clock, they begin chanting and holding hands_

**Our Willow:** Sultren! _Her eyes turn black and a huge light emanates from _

_Willow, Buffy and Kennedy. Willow's hair turns black for an instant _

_and back to red._

_Willow passes out_

_They hear a voice_

**Tara:** It is done! A_ bright light enter's the room_

_They all grab Willow and take her to where a portal has been opened_

_We see a portal in the Summers home in Sunnydale open, Faith falls through carrying Willow followed closely by Buffy _

**Faith:** Home B! _Putting Willow down on the couch and looking around._

**Buffy:** Your right this is my home. _A confused look on her face_

**Cut to: Episode 4 Of Season 8**

**Buffy:** Kennedy! She's…

**Willow: **Dead.

**Cut to:** _We are looking from the top of a tree at a funeral, obviously Kennedy._

_Xander and Buffy hold Willow in her arms, Willow weeps_

**Godlike Voice**: Well guess who's back!

**Cut to: Episode 6 Season 8**

**Giles**:Buffy, I needed Rona's new watcher present, when we collected her.

_Pointing to Dawn_

**Cut to:**

_Wood stands up and moves to the door, Buffy grabs his arm, Wood's eye's glow purple again and suddenly Buffy is pushed into the stairs behind her. Faith jumps in and she falls in the same place Buffy did._

**Willow:** The Source?

**Wood:** Clever little girl!

**Cut to:**

**Buffy:** I know, I won't let him die. Will you?

**Faith:** No.

**Buffy:** Good we're agreed; all we have to do is wait.

**Faith:** Yeah, wait. _Close up on Faith's Face, she is hurting badly but she looks determined._

_Fade Out_

_**Buffy Theme Song **_

_Fade in_

_**Sunnydale High school, Gym class**_

_Buffy is putting a lot of balls back into a bag. She is talking to Rona._

**Buffy:** I can't believe you did that, are you insane?

**Rona:** I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to.

_Buffy turns and smiles at her. _

**Buffy:** Don't worry I went through the same thing when I was in high school. But the guy I hurt was a guy named Larry…he grabbed my butt so I kinda threw him on the floor.

**Rona:** I'm just not used to the strength and speed yet.

**Buffy:** All you have to remember is that you are one of the "Girly girls" like Willow told me.

**Rona:** _Sighs_ Okay! Um, Dawn wanted me to ask you if it was all right if we and a couple of friends can go to the Bronze tonight.

**Buffy:** You can tell her no from me.

**Rona:** Why? _Hurt _She and I need a break from the whole deal with the Source!

**Buffy:** Because I said no and the fact that you have school tomorrow is also a… factor.

**Rona:** Buffy…sorry to tell you but there is no school tomorrow, tomorrow's Saturday.

**Buffy:** What? Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that. Okay then you guys can go but if there is a problem with the Source call me on my cell.

_Rona moves to the door. Buffy calls after her_

**Buffy:** Okay!?

**Rona:** Okay! _Rona leaves._

**Cut to: The Bronze**

_Buffy, Willow and Faith are sitting on the chairs talking, Xander and Anya are dancing to a slow song being played by the band. The camera doesn't go to them but to a opposite corner of the Bronze where Dawn, Rona and a couple of guys are sitting._

**Dawn's Guy:** So he says to me pass the ball so I say to myself No way I can do this myself so I…

_We look at Dawn's face she is really bored. Dawn taps Rona on the leg, Rona looks at her._

**Dawn:** I need to go powder my nose.

_Rona seeing the boredom on her face._

**Rona:** Me too. _She turns to her guy._ Um, Sam. Dawn and I are going to go and powder our noses.

**Sam:** Oh! Okay _He moves out of the way to let them pass. The camera follows the girls and they go over to Buffy's group._

_Buffy looks up at there faces and smiles brightly._

**Buffy:** So? How's it going with Sam and Markus?

**Rona:** Great!

**Dawn:** Boring.

**Buffy:** Oh!

_Dawn talks to the whole group._

**Dawn:** Why do I always get the dumb jocks?

**Faith:** High School Murphy's Law.

**Dawn:** I mean how did you people get through it? _Looking at Willow._

**Willow:** Lying to myself was one way but I don't recommend it. _Looking at Faith_

**Faith:** Prison Sentence! _Looking towards Buffy_

**Buffy:** Blew up the school.

_Rona looks back at the guys who are talking loudly and notices a girl moving over to them. Rona rolls her eyes._

**Rona:** We have a prowler! _Pointing to the girl._

**Dawn:** She can have mine.

_The girl doesn't move to Markus but over to Sam and they start talking._

**Rona:** That Bi… _We don't hear what she says because she leaves and goes over to the boys._

_As Rona walks over to the girl, the door to the Bronze is suddenly kicked apart Rona narrowly dodges it. A demon with a white almost translucent skin moves over to the girl that was flirting with Sam. She screams. Rona is joined by Buffy and Faith as she gets to the demon._

**Faith:** Hey big boy I'm hotter than her!

_The demon backhands her and hits Buffy and Rona at the same time. They are hit so hard that they fly backwards into a wall. Willow moves in and there is a sudden blast from the girl the demon is after. The demon is also knocked back and he runs from the Bronze. The girl looks around her and notices all of the tables and things on and around them are floating. She gets scared and runs from the Bronze._

_Dawn moves to Willow's side._

**Dawn:** Well done Willow.

**Willow:** I didn't do that!

**Dawn:** What?

**Willow:** I didn't do anything at all…

**The Summers home the Lounge. **

_Rona, Buffy and Faith are nursing bruises Willow is talking to Giles and Andrew._

**Willow:** …And there was this sudden flash of light and things were floating.

**Giles:** So you say that this demon moved straight over to this blonde girl?

**Buffy:** Yes! Big White and very strong. Ow!

**Faith:** I mean us three can take our blows very well but this power was well… Scary.

**Buffy:** Giles? What kind of demon can do this? _Showing him the deep cut on the back of her arm. _

**Xander:** Ow! An could you get the 1st aid kit?

_Anya leaves the room._

**Giles:** But the demon was scared of this girl…

_They all nod._

**Giles:** …so after the whole light thing it ran and you say Willow that you didn't do anything?

**Willow:** Yes! That is what I'm saying I mean I didn't even feel any magical force.

**Dawn:** So that takes the Source out of the picture?

**Andrew:** Maybe not, maybe it's new body can hide it's power?

_They all look thoughtful._

**Dawn:** No! Her eyes didn't glow that weird purple color so I say research.

**Giles:** That would be our best bet.

_Andrew, Giles and Dawn leave the room. Anya comes back from upstairs carrying a small medical kit._

**Anya:** So did I miss anything?

_Rona rolls her eyes at Anya and gets up and leaves the room too._

**Anya:** Hey what was that for?

_She looks back at the others. Confused._

**Buffy:** Ow!

**Anya:** Oh sorry! _She moves over to Buffy with the medical kit._

**Cut to: Woods apartment**

_Tara, Amy and Micheal at sitting on the ground staring at the Source like children being told a story for the 1__st__ time. _

**Wood/Source:** I am so bored I thought having a body would be fun but now this one is wasting away like the rest and I need to find one that can control my powers. These human bodies are so erratic what do you guys think?

_The witches look around._

**Amy:** Maybe the Slayer and her friends are trying to bind you to a body?

**Wood/Source:** Not likely I would know about it. Don't you remember that if they use magic in anyway I would know what they were doing… wait?

**Micheal:** _Looking concerned _What is it great one?

**Wood/Source:** A perfect host for the perfect being.

**Tara:** They will stop you!

**Wood/Source:** Oh shut up Tara! _He waves his had towards her and her mouth magically seals (Very Matrix)_

_Wood/Source moves over to the window and he looks outside. He has one hell of an evil grin on his face._

**Cut to Sunnydale warehouse district. **

_Buffy is walking whistling. _

**Buffy V.O in her head:** Hello? Could I look anymore like bait?

_She hears a loud scream and goes running towards where she heard it._

**Cut to: An allyway**

_A vampire is moving towards a girl menacingly. She screams again. Buffy comes running into the ally just before the vampire attacks the girl. The vampire jumps towards the girl. Buffy begins to move and notice that… the girl is holding out her hand, the vampire is floating in mid air and looking around in confusion._

_Buffy moves over to the girl._

**Buffy:** How are you doing that?

_The girl looks at Buffy it is the same girl from the Bronze._

_Buffy bends down and removes a stake from her shoe. She moves forward and stakes the vampire…nothing happens. _

**Buffy:** Huh?

_Suddenly the girl's power stops and the vampire unfreezes he continues his jump but the stake that Buffy put in his heart makes him burst into ash. The girl screams and holds out her hand protectively and it freezes the ashes this time in mid air. _

**Buffy:** It's alright! He's dead…again.

_The girl relaxes and the ashes float to the ground._

**Girl:** What was that?

**Buffy:** A Vampire! So what is your name?

**Girl:** A what? Oh…makes sense the whole trying to eat me thing…my name is Ellanor but don't call me that call me Elle.

_Buffy nods._

**Buffy:** I'm Buffy but you can call me… Buffy. _Smiling. _So what did you do to the vamp?

**Elle:** I have no idea, I mean I have an idea but I …could be…wrong.

**Buffy:** What do you think?

**Elle:** It only happens when I'm scared all I can think is stop or get away from me… and that happens._ Pointing to the ashes_

**Buffy:** I have someone who could help you find out. Would you like to come with me?

**Elle:** Umm…okay! _They begin to walk out of the ally. _By the way what are you?

**Buffy:** A long, long boring story. _They leave the Ally._

_The camera pans away from Buffy and Elle, it moves to the other side of the ally. We see a pair of purple glowing eyes. _

**Wood/Source:** That's my girl.

**Cut to: The Summer's home the dining room. **

_Dawn and Rona are sitting looking through books. Willow is on the computer. Xander and Anya come in from the kitchen carrying coffee cups. Giles, Andrew and Faith are talking to Buffy. Elle is sitting in a chair in the dining room._

**Giles:** She is Telekinetic, why this is remarkable.

**Buffy:** Tele whatic?

**Andrew:** The ability to move things with one's mind kinda like the force. _Nodding_.

**Giles:** And she is only 14?

**Buffy:** Yes why?

**Giles:** Remarkable that means that this is only one of her 1st powers.

**Faith:** What do you mean?

**Giles:** All Telekinetic's the world over have grown stronger and have even become telepaths. But there powers only came into existence when they were 20 or older.

_Buffy and Faith look at him confused._

_Andrew rolls his eyes._

**Andrew:** Telepaths are people that are able to move onto the astral plain without an anchor. They can read minds too.

**Buffy and Faith:** Oh!

_Willow suddenly gets up and moves over to the printer. _

**Willow:** I've got some information on that demon.

_Everyone in the rooms stop their conversations and looks at her._

_Willow is taken back because of all the attention._

**Willow:** …Okay…um…the demon according to Angel is a Scrabbler Demon.

**Rona:** He like words?

**Willow:** Okay…let me finish. They hunt humans with powers so that it can steal them. Some slayers have fallen prey to a Scrabbler demon before. Our one defiantly snacked on a few of them…that would explain the strength.

**Faith:** Yeah kinda liked being hit into a wall.

_Willow ignores the comments and continues._

**Willow:** He says that you can track them by focusing on a certain power whatever that means. Oh! He's sending a device now.

**Buffy:** Oh great, my ex still has faith in the US postal service. _Suddenly a brown paper bag drops out of thin air. Buffy catches it._ OH!

**Faith:** Lets suit up Angels it's time to kick some ass.

**Elle:** Angels?

**Dawn:** Oh Buffy's not the only slayer, Faith is one and Rona too.

**Elle:** So much for one in a lifetime.

**Cut to:**_ Buffy, Faith and Rona walking around in the bad part of town (The warehouse district)_

_Buffy is holding a device that is pinging like radar._

**Buffy:** He's on the roof. Pointing to the top of a building.

**Rona:** 1st one up gets a cookie. _She runs towards a building._

**Faith:** Rona wait!

**Buffy:** Hey I want a cookie too! _She runs up to the building following Rona._

**Faith:** Damn it! _She follows Buffy and Rona._

**Cut to: The Summers Home** _Giles is talking to Elle in the Dining room While the others work. The door bell rings._

**Anya:** I'll get it. _She moves over to the door and opens it._ Hello?

**Wood/Source:** Hello! _He smiles at her that evil grin. She tries to slam the door but it is blown off it's hinges and she is thrown back into the stairs._

**Xander:** Anya?

_The rest of the group runs into the room. The Source moves so quickly that he knocks out every single one of them. Willow was able to put up a shield before he could get to her._

**Wood/Source:** I'm not worried child I would like and audience but remember to scream.

_He picks up Elle's unconscious body and stairs at it. His eyes glow purple, he open his mouth and his essence flows into Elle. Wood suddenly loses consciousness and he hits the floor. Elle's body is floating. She opens her eyes and they glow purple. She turns in the air towards Willow. _

**Elle/Source:** You didn't scream.

**Willow:** Why? Why her?

**Elle/Source:** She has the power to stop her body from decaying with the amount of power I have in my possession now you can say goodbye to your little world.

Catch me if you can!

_A black wind envelops her and lightening surrounds her, she disappears. (Exactly like Dark Willow did in season 6.)_

_The Scoobies are all knocked out except Willow, Wood is lying on the floor to knocked out as well. Willow lets down her shield._

**Cut to: A roof of a Warehouse.**

_Buffy, Rona and Faith are cleaning up by wiping off there hands._

**Faith:** That was fun!

**Rona:** Did you see that kick? I smashed his head into little bits of…well… something little.

**Buffy:** Well if it weren't for my punch in the gut you wouldn't have been able to do that in the…_Her phone rings_. _She moves over to her phone that is lying on the ground covered in Demon blood. She picks it up with two fingers and wrinkles her nose. She answers it and puts it to her ear._

**Buffy:** Willow? What? Slowdown! It got what? Oh god.

**Rona:** Buffy what's wrong?

**Faith:** Buffy? _They both move towards were Buffy is standing._

**Buffy:** We are on our way!

**Cut to: The now wrecked Summer's home**

_The gang is awake and they are trying to pick up all the pieces of debris._

_Xander and Andrew have the still unconscious body of Wood around there necks. They take him upstairs. Buffy runs into the house._

**Buffy:** Is everyone all right?

_Dawn turns her head and looks at Buffy, she gets up and runs over to her sister, they hug. Dawn is sporting a black eye. They break their hug._

**Willow:** _Steps forward_ Buffy we are all fine but it got Elle. It possessed her body. It said that it had to change bodies to stay on this plain but now it can sustain her body with her powers. _She looks at Faith._ Wood is upstairs he's still unconscious.

_Faith nods her head and bolts up the stairs._ Buffy I've seen what this thing can do and I'm scared that we can't beat it…it's too strong. _She moves forward and hugs Buffy._

_Buffy strokes Willow's hair._

**Buffy:** We will find a way. _She is very rattled._

**Cut to: Buffy's Room.**

_Xander and Andrew just put Wood on the bed._

_Faith comes into the room just as they are about to leave._

**Faith:** Thanks guys.

_Xander and Andrew leave the room._

_Faith moves over to the bed and sits next to Wood. She talks to him while he is still unconscious._

**Faith:** I missed you! _She smiles but it drops quickly she closes her eyes and a teardrops from her cheek. She puts her head on his stomach and cries._

I love you.

_The camera moves away from her and Wood and fades to black._

_**The End Of Episode 7.**_


End file.
